The Other Side of Fame
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Harry and Hermione aren't around and Ginny and Ron decide to claim the victory over Voldemort for themselves. It would probably help if they weren't idiots. H/Hr Jealous Weasleys, EWE, slight alteration to horcrux narrative.


**Disclaimer- I do not own this franchise or these characters. I do not make money from this work of fiction. **

**A/N- I wrote this oneshot today after I had a thought. Ginny has always been enamored with the mythos of 'The Boy Who Lived' and what if she wanted that fame? What if Harry and Hermione stepped back from the magical world to relax (and of course they're a couple, this IS a H/Hr fic after all) and the stupidity of two fame-nifflers (see what I did there?) took hold and started spreading lies. The wizarding world is gullible, so we all know they believe what they read. That's what makes this story so much fun. I love this method of revenge. It's so...Hermione. Love her. Happy reading!**

**P.S. I know Ron destroyed the locket, but I think he's a piece of shit and lacks the willpower to do that so I had Harry do it. It worked best for my story. **

* * *

Hermione had a wicked gleam in her eyes as she said, "Well Harry, if they want your fame, why don't we make sure they get the full experience?"

Harry glanced at the article in which Ron and Ginny Weasley took credit for everything regarding Voldemort. The only thing they didn't take credit for was Harry finally killing Voldemort. They claimed to have found all the horcruxes and destroyed them. At first Harry and his new wife Hermione had laughed, but they were now enraged. This was the fifth article in as many weeks. The first one had been when Harry and Hermione had left England to go get her parents. The second was the announcement that Ron and Ginny would come clean about everything in the upcoming several issues. Harry had snorted. Those two wouldn't know clean if it bit them in the arse. He and the Grangers returned to England to see the third. Hermione had been furious and it had taken Harry tying her to their bed to stop her from going after them.

He knew after the war that he couldn't be with Ginny anymore. It wasn't her he wanted. Hermione was who he wanted; and she wanted him too. The thought that he was good enough for Hermione, the woman who was by his side through everything, had made Harry feel on top of the world. Harry had wasted no time in proposing. He didn't want her to change her mind.

Not that she would. Their first kiss the night after the battle had established the intense passion they had for one another. Harry looked at his calculating wife, "What do you want to do, Hermione?"

"I think that famous Weasley temper would not be well suited to being challenged by the press," she sat in his lap, "but before we start plotting some comeuppance let's enjoy some more of our honeymoon."

He growled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," she ran her hand through his hair, "Harry now."

"I can never refuse you," he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

Ginny Weasley smirked. She might not have Harry Potter or his money, but she got the fame. And with Harry and Hermione vanishing from England they could get away with it. She didn't know where they were, but they hadn't been seen by anyone in England. If Ginny were one to think, she might have realized that Harry and Hermione could easily be in Muggle England. Which they were. She might have realized that Harry and Hermione could still receive the Prophet, which they did. But Ginny was a pureblood witch who thought Muggles were amusing and inferior and would never understand why someone would leave the wizarding world in favor of the Muggle one. So she confidently strode into the press conference they'd called for. The Weasleys deserved this fame. Potter and Granger never had.

She had no idea that two individuals had joined the press conference, disguised as reporters thanks to high-powered glamour charms. And that those two individuals had a list of questions to ask the alleged 'heroes'.

After she and Ron finished telling their story they accepted questions. A glamoured Hermione asked, "You say you destroyed the horcruxes. Can you tell us what a horcrux is?"

"Dark magic," Ron said automatically.

Harry, also wearing a glamour, followed up, "But why did they have to be destroyed?"

Ginny frowned. They didn't have an answer to that. "To stop You-Know-Who from returning."

"How do horcruxes factor into Voldemort's return?" Hermione asked. Several reporters noted that both the Weasleys flinched when the unknown reporter mentioned the former dark lord's name. Their heroes were afraid of a name?

"They just did," Ginny snapped.

Harry saw Hermione grin at the reaction. This was fun. He decided to keep it going, "What were the horcruxes?"

Ron actually had part of an answer to that, "One was a diary."

"That Harry Potter destroyed," Hermione interrupted, "and that Ginny Weasley didn't even recognize as dark magic and actually used to unleash a basilisk into Hogwarts even though her father works at the Ministry and had repeatedly warned her not to trust objects like it," Harry was fighting the urge to laugh. That tell-tale Weasley temper was rearing its head and he was glad they were subjected to this side of fame.

"What were the others?" A different reporter asked.

"Uh, a…" Ron frowned in thought, "the snake."

"Which Neville Longbottom destroyed with Gryffindor's sword," Harry clarified.

Hermione was having fun. Both Weasleys had very red ears and their cheeks were starting to flush. "There was also a diadem that belonged to Ravenclaw," Ron began.

"Which was destroyed by Vincent Crabbe," Hermione responded.

"A ring…"

"Destroyed by Albus Dumbledore himself."

"A locket that belonged to Slytherin and Hufflepuff's cup," Ron said smugly, trying to find these annoying reporters that were interrupting them.

"That's only six," another reporter noted. "You claim in previous interviews that there were seven."

"Well…Harry Potter was the seventh."

"How did Harry Potter become a horcrux?"

"Is he still a horcrux?"

"Can he be possessed by the dark lord?"

"How do you stop a human being from becoming a horcrux?" Harry was proud of his wife. She knew exactly what questions would start this feeding frenzy for the reporters. _Welcome to being famous_, he smirked. He realized Hermione was now standing next to him and he squeezed her hand. She winked at him.

Hermione let them sweat before asking, "Reports say that the horcrux contained within Harry Potter was destroyed when Voldemort," again the Weasleys shuddered, "killed him. By all accounts Mr. Potter is alive, and the dark lord is truly gone. So you two only destroyed two, at the most. How did you destroy them?"  
Ginny blinked. Hermione had to fight a grin as the girl clearly didn't know how to answer that question. Harry was also struggling to keep a straight face. The silence as everyone waited for the answer was deafening.

* * *

Finally Harry and Hermione decided to reveal themselves, holding hands and then pointing their wands at one another to remove the glamours. Hermione glared at the Weasleys, "Did you honestly think we wouldn't learn what you two were up to?"

"We get the Daily Prophet every day," Harry frowned, "and multiple other publications. I'm disappointed in you both. I just take relief in that I had already ended my friendships with both of you." Harry looked at the reporters, "Hermione and I can answer all of the questions we, and you, posed to the Weasleys. First, the horcrux. It is a vessel, usually an inanimate object, that contains a part of a person's soul."

The reporters gasped. Voldemort had separated his soul? "Mr. Potter how does one do that?"

"We won't give you step-by-step instructions, as we've both been scouring England for information on them so as to destroy them to prevent this happening again," Hermione frowned, "but to answer your question, killing a person can fracture your soul. You undergo a ritual before committing a murder, then you send part of your soul into the object after you've committed the murder."

"Could it be anything? Like a quill or maybe my reporter's pad?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes it can," Harry nodded, "those objects mentioned were important to Voldemort. The diary to boast about him opening the Chamber of Secrets and managing to do it again by possessing the human holding the diary. The ring was a family ring on his mother's side, the locket was an heirloom from Salazar Slytherin, the cup and the diadem were both Hogwarts items, and Voldemort was strongly connected to the school since he was raised in an orphanage. Hogwarts was his first home. The snake was his familiar."

"Voldemort used significant murders to make his horcruxes. Killing his father and his father's family, killing a girl with the basilisk, and whatnot. Harry was an accident. Because of the prophecy Harry's death was a murder he intended to use to make another horcrux. When the killing curse rebounded Harry became a horcrux instead. You'll notice that since the horcrux has left Harry's scar is much fainter," Hermione pointed to her husband's head. "Voldemort didn't know until it was too late. And it had to be him that destroyed the horcrux."

"So Voldemort didn't know that Harry Potter was a horcrux?" Rita Skeeter asked.

Harry shook his head, "My 'fits' in school were tied to my scar and the horcrux within me. I would see his plans, feel his emotions. Most often it was searing, blinding pain. A few times I blacked out just from the pain. Voldemort used the connection a couple times to try and manipulate me, but in the end he stopped. I think he found that just as his hate was toxic to me, the love I felt for Hermione and others was toxic to him. He never knew, though. When it was revealed to him he looked ready to shit himself."

Several reporters nodded in understanding. "How were the final ones destroyed?"

"Slytherin's locket was destroyed by Gryffindor's sword," Hermione answered, "Harry did it. Ron wasn't even with us when we did it. And I destroyed the cup with a basilisk fang from the Chamber of Secrets. Harry opened it using Parseltongue that was transferred to him through the horcrux."

Rita wanted to be sure she understood, "So Voldemort's horcrux being within you enabled you to speak Parseltongue?" Harry and Hermione both nodded. She wrote this down before asking, "Can you still speak it?"

"We went to a zoo three days ago and yes, I can still talk to snakes. We aren't sure, but we think that some things are residual. Live horcruxes, like the snake, live far longer than they normally would. Inanimate objects don't change all that much, other than in some cases it's impossible to touch them. After some research I'm the only known human horcrux to have ever existed. Whenever Hermione and I have kids, I guess we'll know if it's genetic from me to them."

"Are you and Miss Granger a couple?"

"Actually," Hermione showed off her engagement and wedding ring, "It's Mrs. Potter." She looked up at the very redfaced Weasleys, "I would suggest you two never contact us again. Harry has a life debt over both of you and I hold one over Ron. We would have no problems ordering your deaths. You betrayed us for your own glory hunting. Then you had the gall to lie to the world and try to take the credit when you don't even know what a horcrux is or what it does."

Harry glared at his former friends, "You wanted my fame. Now you can experience the other side of it." He looked at the reporters, "If you'll excuse us, my wife and I married on September 1rst and we intend to go on our honeymoon properly now."

* * *

Ginny, who had returned to Hogwarts on the day that Harry and Hermione had evidently been married, was now an outcast. Everyone at Hogwarts gave her looks of loathing and went out of the way to make her last year hell. When she finally left Hogwarts, with barely acceptable grades to graduate, she found herself shunned. Whether you liked the Potters or not, whether you were a Death Eater, neutral, or a fighter for the light, you still respected the two young warriors who had given up everything to fight for their convictions. No one gave Ginny the time of day. Employment was impossible; even when she worked in a brothel she could find no clients. No one wanted anything to do with her.

Ron fared no better. No one would hire him, no one would date him; no one would talk to him. He just lived at home with Ginny and his parents. Only Molly and Arthur would associate with them and even their father tended to ignore them.

Harry and Hermione spent a wonderful time on their honeymoon and when they returned they decided to set up a new magical school in Britain. They would focus on Muggleborns and Muggle-raised students (teaching them about magical culture so that they weren't so lost when they entered the wizarding world like Hogwarts did to her students), and set their school up in a beautiful area with a village that had both wizard and muggle sections. Between the Potters, Neville Longbottom and his new wife Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and her husband Draco Malfoy, and Dean Thomas and his fiancée Daphne Greengrass they built a large manor to serve as the school and opened to great success.

**-The End-**


End file.
